Dental surgery, such as replacing a tooth with an implant is commonly complicated and involves many steps and procedures. Once the old tooth is removed the replacement with an implant commonly involve the steps of making a gypsum or plastic model of the adjacent teeth i.e. a stent, arranging a guide in the stent, punching the gum tissue to expose the jawbone in the area of the missing tooth, placing the stent with the drill guide over the exposed area and drilling a hole into the bone in which the implant is to be arranged and installing the implant or an anchoring member. The actual crown, such as a prosthetic tooth or a bridge, is typically arranged into the implant or anchoring member several months later once the gum and bone have healed. Hence, it is beneficial if the punched hole is as tight around the upcoming drilling hole as possible such that less stitching and healing is needed. It is also preferred if the drilling itself is as accurate and as possible to minimize the impact on the tissue and the bone.
Commonly the punching or cutting of the tissue is done by hand and the punching is therefore relatively uncontrolled. The punch is immediately removed after punching, taking the punched gum with it. Thereafter the drilling is performed.
WO04/098435 discloses a method for arranging a drill bushing in a stent. The drill bushing may also function as a guide for aligning a tissue puncher. This makes the punching more controlled than if punching was done entirely by hand. However, there is still a need for improvements regarding the control of the punching.
Also, a lot of different tools are generally needed during dental surgery and there is a need for improved systems which comprise fewer tools with fewer individual parts in order to simplify the procedure for the dental surgeon.
There is also a need for more accurate tools which generates less damage during the procedure by improved control mechanisms.